Union Main Forces
"Peace Union Clash" redirects here. The name of this quest on the quest banner was accidentally swapped with Union Skirmishers. }} (No quest info is available at the moment). Union Main Forces is an Ultimate wizard quest released as the seventh quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). Part 3 of ALICE/WAR had a third chapter called Peace Union Clash that had this quest and Union Skirmishers included in the battle quest; the prologue of that story quest will be covered in Union Skirmishers while the rest will be covered here. The battle continues after the events of Union Skirmishers, the adapter continues fighting against the Peace Union and the alliance between Alexander and Gilgamesh, and continues fighting against Hideyoshi Toyotomi's and Caesar's armies. They end up fighting against Cleopatra and Nene, and eventually confront Alexander and Gilgamesh directly. The adapter manages to defeat them and they retreat, but Caesar and Hideyoshi Toyotomi attack the adapter for letting them get away. The adapter eventually manages to defeat them, although Caesar is very angry at the adapter's intervention. Hideyoshi Toyotomi tells him they don't have time to fight with the adapter about this, and as members of the Peace Union they need to stop Alexander and Gilgamesh before the Knights of Justice intervene and steal their victory. Before they leave, Hideyoshi Toyotomi informs the adapter that after this, the Peace Union will consider the adapter a legitimate threat to them. Alexander and Gilgamesh manage to retreat back to Alexander's base after evading the Peace Union's forces. Alexander laments that his dreams were thwarted once again, while Gilgamesh expresses his concerns about how they are even supposed to be able to stand up to the Peace Union. Alexander expresses similar concerns that maintaining their alliance will be difficult. Gilgamesh soon notices someone else arriving, and Arthur enters. He apologizes for his sudden arrival and insists that he had little time to take action. Alexander asks what the occasion is for the leader of the Knights of Justice to visit them, and Arthur says that he heard they fought against the Peace Union and asks about their strength. Gilgamesh says they didn't stand a chance against Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Caesar's forces, which surprises Arthur that Caesar had joined the Peace Union. Alexander remarks that it sounds like Arthur was planning to recruit Caesar but was beaten by the Peace Union first. Arthur insists that he is mistaken, and that he is actually relieved to hear of the news. Alexander asks why that would be comforting to him, and Arthur responds that if Caesar joined the Peace Union, then that means that in order for Alexander to realize his dreams he would have to fight the Peace Union; as such, if he had to ally with anyone, it would be the Knights of Justice. Alexander tells him that he has no intentions of working with anyone else, and Arthur can have his own war. Gilgamesh however points out that if the Peace Union launches a full out attack against them, they would be doomed. Arthur makes a comment regarding the two as heroes joined in a rare and powerful alliance, and Gilgamesh asks what he is talking about. Arthur says that he was just thinking how there is one other figure in ALICE that is regarded as a hero, and Alexander agrees that Arthur is often considered a hero. Arthur asks them that wouldn't three heroes be better than two, and asks if they want to join. Gilgamesh accepts, saying they are involved in this conflict whether they like it or not. Alexander also reluctantly agrees to join, as they have few options at this point. Arthur welcomes them into the Knights of Justice, and then says that all the actors are in position, and that just leaves one more person to account for. The story is then continued in Two Autograph Letters. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Union Main Forces ** Ultimate Union Main Forces EX *** The Alpha Girl Team: '''Having joined the Peace Union because she agreed with Caesar, Cleopatra teamed up with Nene. They get along well. * '''Peace Union Clash ** Epilogue A Real Threat *** Hijikata's Request: 'Hideyoshi predicts that the Adapter will arrive on the scene, and Hijikata asks him to clarify the Adapter's position. ** 'P.S. The Third Hero *** '''The Hero-Hunting Hero: '''Arthur has been monitoring events since the formation of the Hero Alliance, waiting to absorb it into the Knights of Justice. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates